


You Weren't Supposed to Know

by xwhiteheartx



Series: Regrets [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Fights, Happy Ending, Hurt, Loss, Love, M/M, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1208644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xwhiteheartx/pseuds/xwhiteheartx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny have been together for a while, but Steve wants more and Kono gives him the push he needs to build up his courage to do it. But something goes terribly wrong. Will Danny find out what Steve had planned or will he need to save him from death first? McDanno, dont like dont read!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so yeah this is the next part of The Regrets series I hope you like it and please comment. Mahalo, Keep Smiling )

Boss, grow a set and do it!” Kono exclaimed as Steve wondered back and forth in her office making her slightly dizzy, his hand rubbing his neck as he walked the length of the office then back and then again. Steve rubbed his hands through his hair before throwing himself down in one of the many spare chairs in Kono’s office. He had ever really noticed how UN her it was. No surfing photos, no trophies only her graduating certificate and a few pictures of her Five-0 Ohana. He threw his head back exasperated and covered his face with his hands, his stubble brushing lightly against him.

“What if it’s a no? I don’t think I could survive that? What if he says its way to soon and I ruin the only thing that has ever mattered to me, the only relationship that I have actually wanted to be a part of and take further?” Steve muffled through his hands that were still covering his face. 

“He has really gotten to you hasn’t he?” Kono replied suppressing a giggle. In the four years she had known Steve she had never ever seen him this worked up or this upset, unless it was because he didn’t get to blow stuff up on a case. He was Steve for god’s sake the man was like a fort, you would have to use an army just to break down a brick from the wall he had enclosed himself in. There was only one person that had managed to get over that wall to Steve on their own. “Danny is a complex guy but hello you guys have been together how long?”

Steve took his face out of his hand and looked up through his long black eyelashes and stared at her, he knew exactly how long they had been together, but how many digits could he get down to without freaking her out? “8 months, 23 days, 6 hours and I suppose 27 minutes?” looking down at his watch he concluded that there was no supposing about it, they had actually been together 8 months, 23 days, 6 hours, 27 minutes and 36 seconds, 37, 38….

“Boss… Boss… BOSS!” shouted Kono, trying to snap Steve out of his thoughts of how and he and Danny finally got together. It had been so sudden after everything that had happened with Matthew’s; they had just buried the hatchet. Danny had been through a lot and Steve had just concluded that it was the stress of the entire situation that had driven Danny to saying all the stuff about being in love with him, but he had pulled away. Danny wasn’t entirely to blame though, Steve had made things a little awkward between them pulling away, refusing to talk about it and rarely hanging out with Danny after and pretended none of it had ever happened including the admission if their feelings but then it was one day at the office…

Steve had wanted it for so long but even he knew that he wasn’t the best at letting on what he was feeling, but he had always had feelings for Danny that stretched beyond a normal partnership and in light of everything that had happened he knew for Danny’s sake he didn’t need the extra pressure. One night they were both working really late Chin and Kono had both left as they were on for an early start the next day. It was Danny’s fault wearing the dress trousers that were too tight around his ass, the way they hugged him THERE just played with Steve’s mind, and he hadn’t noticed he had just been staring but Danny had.

“When you have stopped gawking at my ass, care to come and work on the case because the sooner we finish the sooner we can get back to yours.” He said in a way too smooth voice, not taking his eyes off of the case file but Steve’s mouth had fallen open. Did Danny have feeling for him too? Or was he just joking. Danny turned around to face Steve, he didn’t have enough time to compose himself his mouth was still open and that gave Danny cause to smirk. “Caught on yet McGarrett?” asked Danny amused folding his arms covering his fantastic chest in that tight shirt.

“Wait you’re serious?” Steve replied bemused staring at his partner who could not keep down a smile; Steve was his biggest weakness, next to Grace of course. “But I thought you were straight? After everything that happened you pretended like none of it existed?” he said a little too forcefully, hoping he didn’t let the pain in his heart seep through into his voice.

“Do you want me to be straight because I’m pretty sure I like you which mean I’m bisexual at least?” Steve was amazed at how calm Danny was being about this why hadn’t he said anything before? “Well actually that’s not true is it?” Danny interrupted his thoughts and the atmosphere immediately changed but before Steve could ask what that meant, Danny continued “I don’t and haven’t liked any other guy apart from you so I guess I’m Stevesexual…”It was very amusing for Danny to watch the expression on Steve’s face to change from shock to relief to lust. Steve stepped closer to Danny as he uncrossed his arms and stared up into Steve’s deep blue eyes.

“Why did you not say anything?” Steve asked as he put his hands on Danny’s hips drawing him in closer until he could feel the sweetness of Danny’s breath on his neck. 

“Because I didn’t want to pressure you when you weren’t ready, I mean this is you just noticing your feelings for me now. I’m telling you McGarrett I know you too well and after the whole situation with Matthews I… I didn’t think you would want anything to do with me? ” Danny finished pulling a way slightly, he wouldn’t blame Steve if he didn’t want anything to do with him, after all Danny had admitted his feelings to Steve via a piece of paper with a gun pointed at his head.

“Danny how could you ever think that I wouldn’t want you? I mean have you seen you, cause I hate to break it to you babe but you are seriously hot and I see the way the girls look at you on the beach, they all want a piece of you! Why me after you have all those other offers, why chose me?” Steve asked genuinely curious.

With that Danny had pulled Steve down to him and they had lost each other in the most passionate kiss they had ever had, including the one that Steve had basically used to start Danny’s heart again, or that’s what he thought of it as anyway. Danny pulled away and whispered in his ear the words that he still plays in his mind every night when he is curled up against Danny in their bed. “It was you babe, it was always you!”. All they remember after that was when they finally pulled away from yet another passion filled kiss that the paper work they were doing was all over the floor of HQ.

“OW! Jesus Kono what was that for?” he asked rubbing the back of his head where he had been unfairly hit and hard. Kono was wearing a very very amused face. What the hell had he been doing while he was thinking of Danny? “What?” he asked very nervously.

“You went in a bit of a daze boss,” she said suppressing the giggles she had contracted “and you kept saying Danny’s name.” she said letting go and starting to laugh. Steve just threw his head back in dismay how had he allowed himself to get that wrapped up in his thoughts of Danny? He felt like a love-struck teenager and that was not Steve, it was never Steve. So what was it about Danny that made him act like this? Maybe it was the fact he had never been in love before?? Before he could answer his own question he felt something get pushed into his hand. Kono was standing over him, giving him “the look.” She had mastered it well.

“What is this?” He questioned looking down at the piece of paper she had forced into his hand. On it was an address in Waikiki. 

“It’s my jewellers, the one that engraved this.” She said pulling out a long necklace that hung around her neck but always stayed hidden. It was a beautiful silver pendant that had Kono engraved on it in swirly writing. It really was a piece of art. Hauling him to his feet and dragging him out to the bullpen and towards the glass doors.

“Am I really going to do this??” he asked allowing himself to be towed by Kono to his truck; she even put him key in the ignition for him. Pushing him into the car and slamming the door as he rolled down the window.

“Yes. Now go get your man a ring.” She said before turning the key and stepping back. Steve pulled out of his parking space, the amount of rates his heart beat had increased was probably not healthy but he didn’t care. it was more adrenaline than anything and he just wanted to get there quicker. Before Kono went back inside he shouted to her.

“Hey Kono?” he shouted as she reached the glass doors, turning to face him “Thanks sister!” with that he pulled out of the car park heading for the address he had given her. I hope this will work he thought to himself. Kono could not keep the smile off her face as she headed back up to the office but she had to banish it as she saw Chin and Danny who had obviously emerged from their offices. 

“Where is Yogi then?” Danny asked leaning back against the computer as Chin looked through an old case file then glanced to the pile of paperwork over flowing his desk and sighed giving up, turning all his attention to his cousin and Danny. Make it sound convincing she warned herself.

“He has just gone to get some malasadas, he won’t be long, you know the boss loves them ha-ha.” Danny and Chin didn’t give it another thought because it was true Steve loved malasadas but he was going for something way better. Kono couldn’t help but smile to herself

 

The jewellers Kono picked was only 10 minutes from the office so Steve was there soon enough. Now the biggest challenge he had to face, picking a ring. It couldn’t be that hard right? He just kept repeating that to himself as he pulled up outside and glanced at the building. You can do this, you have faced killers, psychopaths and Danny without coffee you will be fine. Hauling himself out the truck and slamming the door behind him, he took a deep breath and walked through the glass doors. 

Steve had never actually been in a jewellery store before so this was really new territory. Why hadn’t he taken Kono with him? 

“Hello sir, can I help you with something you look like a lost puppy?” Steve heard as he turned to see an older woman probably mid 50’s in what he assumed as the stores uniform and a name badge which read Sue. Snapping out of his daze again, he better answer.

“Oh sorry, well actually yes I could use some help, I am wanting an engagement ring for my partner and I have no idea where to even start?!” Steve finished feeling ashamed he had already caved.

“Alrighty dear what’s his name?” she asked through a kind smile. Steve was amazed she hadn’t given away any sign of judging. Steve was so used to saying partner and people giving him a look as in are you kidding your gay?

“Danny.” He said nonchalantly stuffing his hands in his pockets and staring around him, not sure what to do with himself, new territory. Give me a psychotic killer any day he thought to himself.

“Come on pet let’s find that perfect ring eh?” she said grabbing his arm and pulling him over to a display case, which had at least 200 rings inhabiting it. He stood there, silent while Sue picked rings to show him, giving her the occasional shake but otherwise staying silent. Then she pulled IT out. It was plain silver and elegant but it was right. Steve didn’t know why he just did, it was perfect. He couldn’t describe it luckily, Sue had caught on. “Come on dear I will go get a box and meet you at the counter.” She said pointing Steve to the counter.

Waiting for Sue to return with a ring box he was relieved with a wave of relief. He had finally found the perfect ring for Danny. “Honey you wanting it engraved? It will only take two minutes, depending on how much you are wanting engraved.” He was awoken by Sue.

Steve though on it for a minute, “yes actually could I get SJM engraved on the inside please?” This way Danny would know Steve was only his. “Oh and can you do me one last favour?” he asked passing her a small note inside an envelope. Opening it carefully and reading it she looked up… 

With a smile as sweet as six pence she replied, “Of course Hun, Danny will love it.” and she disappeared into the back of the store again. Steve took this time to look around the store and observe all the people around him, an elderly couple looking at the watches and a couple of young girls looking at the diamond rings. Nothing was going to ruin this.

Sue had returned and was behind the back of the counter, taking Steve’s details and handing over the ring box. “I cannot thank you for everything you have done Sue,” he said putting the ring box in the inside pocket of his jacket. 

“Don’t mention it pet, that’s what I’m here for and why they keep me around,” Sue replied rolling her hazel eyes and flattening down her greying hair. 

Steve opened his mouth to thank her again but was met with a sudden thud of metal on glass and the familiar sound of a bullet tearing through the air, and the shatter of glass as a display case shattered. Before he could turn around to assess the situation he felt the barrel of a gun press against the back of his neck. He had left his gun in the truck as well as his extra piece. He had never felt so defenceless and vulnerable. 

“EVERYBODY DOWN!!!!! YOU TRY TO RUN, I WILL KILL YOU. YOU MOVE WITHOUT BEING TOLD SO, I KILL YOU. YOU BREATH LOUD AND I. WILL. KILL. YOU! GOT IT?” A man shouted from behind Steve before he got a swipe from his gun on the back of his head, crippling Steve to the floor. Then and only then did he get a proper look of what was going on and started making mental notes. 5 guys wearing masks and gloves, all armed with at least one extra gun, they had bolted the door you were not getting in from the outside. There was at least 6 other people in the shop not to mention those in the back. “WHAT YOU STARING AT ASSHOLE?” the first gunman shouted striking a kick to Steve’s stomach making him wince. “CONGRATUALTIONS YOU ARE OUR HOSTAGES AND LETS SAY THE ODDS OF YOU GETTING OUT ALIVE IS UNLIKELY. SOMETHING TO THINK ABOUT.” The man finished before letting his one of his partners take over, and heading out the back. 

The partner walked over to Steve while the other hostages, including Sue were gathered together. He knelt down beside Steve and crouched by his ear, grabbing his hair to pull his head closer to his mouth, the barrel of his gun digging into his throat and whispered “You are dead.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys next chapter ready to go hope you like it and please comment, mahalo, Keep Smiling :)

Where the hell is McGarrett? It does not take an hour and a half to get malasadas; they are just around the corner for god’s sake, Danny thought to himself as he stood with Kono and Chin looking over an old case file, it had been a quiet week, hardly any new cases and even when there was, nothing that took over a couple of hours. 

“Kono, did Steve say he was going anywhere else after he got the malasadas?” Danny asked he was getting a weird feeling in his stomach and whenever he did that was not a good sign for Danny’s heart and Steve’s health when he got his hands on him.

“No he should have been back by now?” Kono replied shoving her file to the bottom of the pile, even she had to admit Steve shouldn’t have been this long; she excused herself and went to her office. Danny pulled out his phone and dialled Steve’s number.

The eerie silence was broken by the ring of a phone echoing around the room. Shit, Steve thought as he recognised the ring tone, sitting on a chair in the middle of the room while all the other hostages were made to lie face down on the floor. He could still feel their terror surging through his body as tears fell from a little girls face onto the floor. There was nothing he could do when he was taped to a chair.

“WHOS PHONE IS THAT??!” demanded the lunatic that had been beating him for the past 10 minutes, while he didn’t make a sound. “I SAID WHOS PHONE IS THAT!”

“MINE… It’s mine.” Shouted Steve in reply before he felt a hand reach into his pocket and took out the phone. 

“Who is this?” asked the gunman showing Steve the caller id. It was Danny; he’s going to kill me if the asshole doesn’t. Obviously not answering quickly enough Steve felt a sharp pain strike across his check and a sharp blow to the gut. He felt a warm liquid trickle down his face, then the flash of metal caught his eye, the ass was holding a knife now dripping with blood. He had been slashed across the face.

“My partner…” he murmured not loud enough. The knife made contact with his arm hard and deep dragging down to his hands, letting the blood trickle down onto the cold marble floor. “MY PARTNER!” he shouted, clenching his fists he was not giving in. “YOU TOUCH HIM YOU DIE A SLOW AND VERY PAINFUL DEATH YOU BASTARD!”

Clicking answer call the masked man spoke. “Hello Danny, how are you? Hold on let me put this on speaker, I am sure Steve would love to hear your voice one last time.” Taking the phone away from his ear and putting it on speaker, Steve was sure he could see a deep smile behind that mask but he was interrupted thinking how to kill him by the sound of Danny’s voice mid rant.

“WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH STEVE? I SWEAR TO GOD YOU TOUCH HIM I WILL KILL YOU, IN THE MOST PAINFUL WAY POSSIBLE ASSSHOLE.” Shouted Danny down the phone, he had broken into a cold sweat. Who was this? What did he want? And most importantly where was Steve? 

“Now, now Detective Williams don’t worry I don’t want Steve but he was a convenience and good leverage.” Now wait a minute. Why had he asked Steve who Danny was if he knew perfectly well? And how did he know who Danny was??  
“YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH!” Danny shouted back, it comforted Steve in a strange way that Danny knew he was in trouble. “STEVE PUT Steve ON THE PHONE OR SO HELP ME GOD….”

“Danny?” said Steve in a kind of whisper his stomach was still clenched from blocking punches. “I’m here, partner.”

OMG Steve WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU GOTTEN YOURSELF INTO? ARE YOU HURT? You left your extra piece in the car again haven’t you? What have I told you about that? Please tell me you are ok?” Danny was firing questions at him left right and centre.

Steve didn’t know where to start. “I don’t know some lunatic. No I’m fine. Yes I did. You told me not to, at least 12 times. Again I am fine, Danny.” He finished smiling, he could hear Danny sigh in relief but he still didn’t have Danny in his arms so his heart ached. 

“There is your proof Steve is fine. For now Detective.” With that the masked man took the phone off speaker and went into the side room, not before nodding at his second hand man then to Steve. His second nodded in understanding. Still on the phone he walked away to the sound of Steve’s cries of pain as the knife made its way through his other arm. But there wasn’t much blood, these guys knew what they were doing, not letting him dies, yet anyway. How they had managed avoiding all his main arteries, he didn’t know, must have medical experience.

“Right Detective by now I am sure you have ran a trace to find out where we are. That is not going to help you, though we have bolted the door and there is no way in or out unless you meet our agreement.” He said, Danny gritted his teeth but Chin nodded to him whilst Kono had already brought up trace, showing them Steve was at the jewellers in Waikiki.

“And what would that be?” he asked clenching his fists and but keeping together for Steve.

“We want you.”


	3. Next Step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey mahalo for reading, please comment Keep Smiling :)

By the time Chin and Kono had guessed there was something wrong Danny’s mouth had nearly fallen to the floor and his hands had started to shake. Chin walked over to the other side of the bullpen and placed him hand gently Danny’s shoulder applying pressure to show he was there, he found that most of the time actions speak louder than words and in this case he hoped it worked. Danny turned to face him phone still attached to his ear and looked through his long blonde eye lashes. Chin and Kono gave reassuring smiles, they had no idea what he had just heard and no idea what had happened. Danny slowly removed the phone from his ear and pressed speaker, taking a deep breath and he continued.

“And why do you want me?” quizzed Danny as the others leaned in attempting to get better hearing. What the hell is going on Kono thought. A soft rustle came from the other end of the line before the distant sound of what he assumed as Steve’s screams broke the silence. Chin tried to stop Danny but he was off. “RIGHT LISTEN HERE YOU SON OF A BITCH, I WILL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT, WHENEVER YOU WANT BUT YOU WILL LET STEVE GO AND YOU WILL LET HIM GO NOW!!!!” Screamed Danny down the phone, his fists clenched teeth gritted and anger oozing out of every pore in his body. They were hurting Steve and he wasn’t going to allow that, not ever. Chin and Kono caught on. Someone had Steve and Danny was not going to take this lying down. They both knew that Danny would gladly have himself killed if it meant protecting Steve. They were both beside him in seconds.

“Now now Detective I am not going to give away the only leverage I have. Am I? Why would I be fair to Steve when he killed my brother so easily to protect YOU?” The masked man replied re-entering the main jeweller’s area while Steve was crippled over in pain, both of his hands where now firmly duct taped to the arms of the chair that held him captive. He had figured out what the pliers were for, the fact he had now only 7 fingernails was a pretty big clue. They were even too inhumane to do it quickly. No. They grasped the pliers tight onto the end of his nail and pulled slowly, magnifying the pain to unbearable, clenching his fists only made it worse but it was the only way he could express his pain without giving his weaknesses away. He was not giving up that easily.

Danny covered the bottom portion of his phone, “Look up the Matthews case from a few months ago, see what family he has and tell me quick.” He said returning his attention to the phone, when he heard Kono type ferociously at the keypad. “What do you want with Steve, he did it to protect me, I am your problem, not him so let him go now!” Danny said trying to sound strong, for Steve.

“Now Detective why have one when you can have two.” The masked man sneered looking on Steve; one tear had finally managed to slip away over his burst lip and slashed face. Steve flinched as the saltiness of his own tear caused him pain when it entered his cut. The physical pain was nothing on what his heart was feeling. “Why don’t you have look at Steve, I am pretty sure this phone has a camera,” he paused briefly, firing a cruel smile at Steve before locating the camera and laughing “here it is, ready to see your boyfriend Detective, in all his handsome glory?”

“No… Don’t… Please…” Steve managed to gasp out but he was too late, the man had already turned his phone side on and he knew Danny could see him. Danny swiped the screen towards the computer screens hanging on the wall as Steve came into view. He wished he hadn’t traded the small screen for the large computer ones. Danny dropped his phone and let out a screech; Kono let out a cry and thrust her hands over her mouth as she saw Steve or what was left of him. Even Chin had let out a gasp of horror as he saw what this bastard had done to his friend. 

“YOU BASTARD, LET HIM GO!!” shouted Kono running up to the scream in a rage, leaving the computer file she had pulled up on Matthews’s wide open. Chin ran up and caught her before she broke the screens, lifting her, Chin carried her back to where Danny stood absolutely silent, he stared at the computer in front of him and then up at the screen, he walked closer to the screens away from the open file -where the family of Matthews had popped up- and stood straight in front of Steve. Chin walked over to the computer once Kono had settled down again, no wonder she had lost it once he had seen what was on the computer himself.

Steve could see Danny as he got closer and closer to the screen. Steve’s eye had already started to swell which made his sight limited but seeing Danny; it was like his own personal beacon of hope. “Hey… Danno… You look… Silent!” Steve choked out, trying to get out some form of laughter but his almost certainly broken ribs prevented him from doing so.

“Oh god Steve, I am so sorry. I’m so sorry.” Danny choked on his own words and allowed a tear to slide down his cheek and didn’t even bother to wipe it away, he put his hands on his cheeks where he felt Steve would have done so. He could still feel him like Steve was right next to him, rubbing his hand over Danny’s soft stubble. He looked deep into his partners pain filled blue eyes and saw so much hurt and anger, it ripped him apart, the familiar feeling of the rims of his eyes filling with water began again.

“Hey. Hey shush. Danny it’s ok. You weren’t to know.” Steve lent in closer to the screen to feel he was getting closer to Danny in some mad way but it worked. It amazed Danny how kept together Steve was even in the face of death, he still comforted him, and god he loved him so, so much. Then the freshly unmasked man took the screen away from Steve and flipped it onto himself. Steve didn’t know he could feel a more deep loathing of someone until he had met Matthews a few months ago and he had tortured Danny but now he faced his brother. 

“HEY! LET ME SEE Steve! Andrew if you don’t let me see the man I love I swear to god I will…Shouted Danny but was cut off by the man with black eyes and a smile as dark as the devils heart.

“Congratulations Detective you worked it out. Now I suggest you write down these instructions and if you don’t follow them directly, your Steve is dead.” He finished staring at Danny on the screen. Danny looked from Chin to Kono, both of them had a look of utter depression but yet anger spread across their faces. Running his hand through his dirty blond hair, he didn’t need to think. Danny’s heart spoke before his head could tell him otherwise. 

“What do you want me to do?”


	4. Chapter 4

“That is very simple, all you have to do Detective is a simple trade, you come down to the jewellers where we have your precious Steve and we swap. His life for yours. Do we have a deal detective?” asked Andrew smiling wickedly at Steve, but the super SEAL just couldn’t stay quiet!

“DON’T DO IT DANNY!! PLEASE DON’T DO…AAAHHHH” Steve shrieked out in pain as he felt a blow strike him in the chest knocking the wind out of him, letting only whimpers and gasps for air escape his lips. Andrews’s right hand man stood proudly above the crippled over Steve as Andrew nodded at him, returning his attention to the phone.

As Danny heard the cry of pain from Steve he didn’t even need to think. “STOP!!! STOP HURTING HIM PLEASE.” Danny was now on the verge of tears, shrieking down the line to Steve. “I will do it, please just don’t hurt him any more I am on my way right now but I have conditions.” Danny warned taking the phone off speaker as Kono and Chin stood staring at him gobsmacked and then Chin decided enough was enough and attempted to stop Danny from doing this which earned him a ferocious warning not to bother and Danny went into his office to finish the call, alone. 

“There will be no conditions detective as soon as you get here we will release Steve but you will come with us. We already know that you know where we are so the sooner you get here Detective the less pain Stevie here will suffer, you have 15 minutes or Steve dies…” he finished and the phone went dead. Danny released the phone and it fell to the floor, his tight blue cotton shirt started to cling to him even more, crouching he ran his hands through his hair, stood back up took a deep breath and ran. 

“Don’t follow me! But have HPD ready round the corner for when they let Steve go he will need a paramedic,” shouted Danny as he sprinted out the office towards the Camaro. He was stopped by Chin.

“Brah please don’t do this! We can figure it out, there must be another way?” Chin said holding onto Danny’s wrestling arm trying to break free, he was wasting time.

“No Chin now let me go! I have to stop this, he will kill Steve.” Danny said breaking his arm free but Kono was in front of him blocking his exit. He was about to argue but Kono stepped aside, he could see the hurt and heart break in her eyes as the tears started to roll down her cheeks. Sniffing she pulled Danny into a hug and whispered,

“Please… Danny… don’t do this!” but he pulled away and looked deep into her eyes whispered sorry and was out the door before any of the two cousins could act. “This is all my fault.” And Kono started to cry again when she felt Chin’s strong arms wrap around her pulling her in close.

“Why do you say that cuz?” he asked, and then Kono explained. When she was finished he just pulled her in closer and said “This is no way your fault, Andrew would have found one way or another to make Steve and Danny pay. Let’s go get our partners.” Kono and Chin raced off in pursuit of Danny.

Right get him out of here!” shouted Andrew dropping the phone and stamping on it, smashing it to pieces. Steve looked up gaining his taken breath and started to argue!

“WHAT? Danny IS COMING HERE!!” Andrew was smiling that wicked smile that made hell freeze over and all hope disappear in one look. The right hand doofus was now untying Steve and lifting him off the seat. He had never felt so pathetic, he could barely stand. He now had zip ties around his wrists and was being loaded into the back of a van, not before he put up a fight. He managed to knock out right hand doofus but 3rd and 4th got the hold on him.

“What u wantin dun wit the oter hostages bos?” said number 3 obviously local and a local gun hire. Andrew turned around to look at the other hostages as number 4 tied a gag around Steve’s mouth making him unable to even mumble in protest.

“I have no need of them, get rid of them.” Number 3 racked his gun and smiled a cruel smile.

“Wit pleasue boss!” he sneered turning back to face the hostages, Steve started to wriggle and move and try to stop them but that earned him a swift hit form number 4s gun to the back of his head knocking him out, not before he heard the ear splitting screams of the little girls and the sound of bullets.

Danny made it to the Camaro and pulled out of his parking space and record breaking speed and headed to the jewellers unaware that Kono and Chin were on their way too. Taking the sharp left Danny’s foot pressed down on the accelerator with such force he thought he had broken it. Then just as he reached the jewellers a car smashed into the passenger side of the Camaro. The force of the impact forced Danny forward and the air bags were deployed a pain shot across Danny’s forehead as he felt the familiar trickle of blood dribble down his cheek. Then the window on Danny’s side of the car smashed, glass sprayed all over Danny.

“GET OUT THE CAR!!” a shout came from his side door. He turned to face a man in a white ski mask and a handgun pushed against his neck. “DON’T MAKE ME ASK AGAIN BLONDIE GET OUT THE CAR!!” Danny raised his hands his eyes looking down and decided no way in hell. He opened the door slightly as the masked man stepped back but then forced it open quickly knocking the man to his feet. Danny pounced wrestling the gun from his hands and pointing it at the man’s chest.

“Who are you?? I said who are..?” Danny screamed before everything went dark. Rolling the detective off him the man in white looked up at a dark figure towering over him. A smile emerged on his face accepting the hand now extended out to him.

“What took you so long G?” he asked getting to his feet before looking back down at the unconscious detective. 

“Traffic was a nightmare!” before both men burst out laughing. Lugging the lifeless detective over his shoulder and carrying him round to the boot of their car and shutting it they drove off.

Kono and Chin sat motionless as they drew to a stop. Danny had just been kidnapped


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thanks for reading this is McDanno so no hate if you don't like good old male on male slash stop reading now! Keep Smiling :)

My aching head, Danny thought as he started to come out of his deep slumber. The pain hadn’t kicked in yet but Danny felt the tightness of his wrists and felt that he could barely move his legs. Very reluctantly Danny opened his eyes expecting to be met with some form of light that would send his headache to the roof but instead he was met with a cold hard concrete room. No light no sound no air. It was really hot and hard to breathe wherever he was.

Then Danny heard movement, not from outside but from within the very room where he sat, the box couldn’t have been any bigger than 15x10 feet but there was definitely someone else in there with him. Quickly Danny scanned the room for the source of the noise and then he saw who it was. Steve was sitting about 8 feet away from him, his head hung loosely on his chest which was covered in blood. Danny let out a slight gasp as he finally took into account all of Steve’s injuries. Slashed chest in more ways than one, he had 1, 2,3,4,5 fingernails missing – even the thought made Danny wince but he was starting to boiling with anger at the bastard that had done this to the man he was in love with- slashes and deep grooves had been cut into both of his arms and finally he had several cuts on his face, a burst lip and swollen eye. 

For the next half an hour Danny tried to get Steve to wake up but it was no use, he was out cold. So he spent his time taking in his surroundings. He rocked on his chair trying to see if the floor was solid; it wasn’t which mean they weren’t in a basement or cellar of any kind. The was no sound at all which meant they were either out of the city or the room they were in was sound proofed which did not help his case at all. Steve began to stir again but nothing came of it, going silent again, Danny took a deep breath. How had this happened? Steve had gone to get malasadas and never came back now they were both bound and trapped. A massive gasp for air and the sound of choking pulled Danny out of his thoughts staring over at Steve Danny saw him crippled over and coughing up blood which was not good.

“Steve? Are you with me, Steve? Come on Hun you have to talk to me. Steve?” Danny panted out, it was really hot but his only concern right now was trying to get anything out of Steve, but he simply coughed and wheezed before finally calming down a few minutes later.

“Dannnyy...”he whimpered out but it sounded so pathetic, he wanted to sound strong for Danny, show he was ok but it had backfired in this face. How long had he been out cold? Where were they and why the HELL was it so hot? Normally he would be more than happy to see Danny sweaty and panting but this was not what he had in mind. “Where… the heck…are we?” he wheezed out looking around him but it hurt… a lot.

Danny sighed in relief “I have no idea babe, while you were out I figured we are up high and that the room is sound proofed but that’s it!” he looked down shamefully, he should have tried harder to find out more but he was so worried about Steve he just couldn’t, still avoiding Steve’s gaze he asked “Despite the obvious are you ok?”

“I’m good yeah… I’m so sorry they dragged you into this. I was the one that killed his brother I don’t see why they needed you too.” His words were still stuttered but he did his best, Danny couldn’t do it any longer he had to look at Steve his eyes were so full of pain and upset, Danny wanted to do nothing else but put his arms around Steve, hold him close and never let him go. Steve looked away he couldn’t take it seeing Danny this worried and bound like him.

 

“Look at me McGarrett. Steve?” Danny said he wanted to pull Steve’s chin up and look deep into his eyes but he was so far away, never had the phrase “So close yet so far” been so appropriate. “This is not your fault; hey hey this is NOT your fault. Do you understand me sailor?” 

“Yes sir!” Steve replied back he would have saluted if he could move his arms. 

“But there is something that is bothering me and has been since I found out you were kidnapped?!” Danny said as Steve looked at him raising his eyebrow when he gets nervous but curious.

“What’s that Danno?” he asked a lump appeared in Steve’s throat… nope it was more blood, after coughing and spluttering and getting rid of all the excess blood he turned his attention back to Danny. It was getting seriously hot now and his mouth was going dry. His clothes were getting clingy and sticky from sweat.

“Why were you at the jewellers anyway?” Danny asked and Steve opened his mouth to reply when they heard a key enter the lock and Andrew walked through the door. The amount of swagger that man had almost put Danny to shame, Steve smiled at the thought.

“Nice to see you have finally joined us Commander, Danny was getting worried!” Danny’s head was still avoiding Steve’s gaze but Andrew was having none of that. Walking round to behind Danny’s chair running his hands through Danny’s hair slowly and teasingly before pulling his head back with a jerk, Steve just couldn’t keep his mouth shut!

“DON’T YOU DARE TOUCH ANOTHER HAIR ON HIS HEAD OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL COME OVER THERE AND I WILL KILL YOU!” Steve shouted trying to break free from the restraints only making them cut deeper grooves into his wrists and ankles but nothing was going to stop him from getting that lunatic off of his Danny. Unfortunately goon number 2 had stepped behind Steve so his little outburst earned him a knock over the side of the head with his gun, blood began to run out of his ear. 

“NO! STOP IT PLEASE! YOU HAVE ME KNOW WE AGREED LET STEVE GO!” screamed Danny as he saw Steve slowly slip out of consciousness before being rudely awoken by a sharp kick to the groin.

Then the sound of his cold cruel laugh that would make every hair on the back of your neck stand on end and goose bumps cover the entire length of your body, echoed around the baking box. Andrew began to walk towards Steve, kneeling beside him he leant In close to his bleeding ear and whispered huskily “You are going to want to stay awake for this one.” And then the laugh came again. Getting to his feet he motioned for the other men to leave the room, pacing it for a few minutes then he paused as if he had just had a eureka moment and then that smile made another appearance, the one that could certainly make hell freeze over. Steve did not like it.

Danny drew in a deep breath as Andrew walked over to Steve and dragged Steve’ chair to right opposite Danny but at an angle, he was so close that if his hands weren’t bound Danny was pretty sure he could touch him without even needing to stretch, Danny couldn’t decide whether Andrew was having a moment of kindness or if something was going to go terribly wrong. Once Steve was in the right position as he liked to call it Andrew stood up and stepped to the side, so close yet so far. Then Steve’s idea of hell started to take place. 

Andrew stepped closer and closer to Danny, getting into his personal space, Danny winced and tried to wriggle away but Andrew was way close too him, then it dawned on Steve what Andrew was about to do…


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mahalo for reading, Keep Smiling

The words escaped his lips before he could stop them, “You son of a bitch.” A smile outlined Andrew’s lips as he heard Steve whisper his remark. 

Closer and closer Andrew wriggled his way into Danny’s personal bubble until he was basically sitting on Danny’s lap and there was nothing Danny could do to stop him, he was till bound to the chair, barely able to move making him extremely vulnerable. Andrew now resting his weight on Danny’s thighs slowly moved his hands up Danny’s chest, tracing ever button with the tip of his finger, biting down on his lip, the cotton shirt was soft and silky underneath his fingertips. Then he reached the tie that was what made Danny and Steve lose it. 

“HANDS OFF THE TIE!” they both shouted in unison, looking at each other they kind of smiled but their moment of joy was short lived as Andrew slowly un did the tie and chucked it on the floor, flashing his wicked grin at Steve. Steve was weak and getting extremely frustrated; he was digging his nails so hard into the palms of his hands that he was pretty sure he had drawn blood.

Danny was wriggling and squirming trying to avoid Andrew’s touch, but there was only so much he could so when he was bound and had the entire weight of a fully grown man on top of him, he was losing his strength and quickly. Andrew was taking this too far his hands started to trace Danny’s sweating biceps and was tugging at the shirt that stuck to Danny’s chest, light blue was a good colour on Danny, Steve admitted to himself it was the only thought keeping him going and to prevent him from attacking Andrew right there on the spot, but that would only earn Danny an early death. He had to keep his position even though this was an even worse form of torture than being beat, seeing that lunatic run his hands all over Danny, his hands in his hair and his teeth at the opening of Danny’s shirt, it comforted Steve seeing Danny fight to resist. 

This is way more effective that beating the SEAL thought Andrew as he started to pick his way down the buttons on Danny’s shirt, he was having way too much fun to stop any time soon and the best part this was absolutely killing Steve. Now the real fun began… as Danny’s shirt finally became undone, not wasting a minute Andrew produced a knife from his ankle holster and began cutting away the material. Danny stopped squirming momentarily, not wanting to risk getting sliced by the knife any more than he almost definitely would. Slowly the remaining pieces of shirt were cut away and Danny sat still bound but now shirtless, Steve wasn’t going to lie he was enjoying the view if only Andrew wasn’t enjoying it as well. Using one of the shreds of Danny’s shirt, Andrew tied it around Danny’s mouth making a gag, no matter how much he tried to talk, Danny couldn’t say a word, and then he did the exact same to Steve.

Placing the knife on the concrete floor he hadn’t actually realised how heated it was in there so to make things even better he started to remove his own shirt until it was only Steve who wore a shirt even though it lay open displaying all his gory cuts and injuries. Slowly Andrew leaned closer to Danny’s chest, Danny sucked in a breath he couldn’t believe what this bastard was doing, even though he squirmed Andrew just grabbed him and held him tighter making Andrews breath become racy and hitched in anticipation, what the hell is he going to do to me? Andrew started planting light kisses on Danny’s chest but Danny would just not stop squirming; Steve could tell that Andrew was getting stressed with Danny’s constant moving. Pulling away from Danny he flashed a wicked smile, bending down and picking up the knife he pressed its cool steel blade to Danny’s throat and whispered lightly in his ear, “You don’t have a choice now Detective.” 

Danny couldn’t say a word he just looked at Steve with such sorrow and disgust with himself it near tore Steve’s heart in two. If he didn’t have a gag on there was so much he would have said and not a lot of it was appropriate. Andrew resumed where he left off, planting short, sweet kisses all over Danny’s sweaty chest, Danny daren’t move for fear the knife would cut him, then he felt Andrew start to work his way up towards his neck. Using his free hand to hold Danny’s neck in place, the kissed became quicker and more heated. Nipping at his neck, Danny felt the familiarity of the kiss that Steve gave him in order to show that he was Steve’s and no one else’s because it resulted in a deep purple bruise that could not be hidden, but this was not Steve.

Andrew nipped and sucked at Danny’s neck absorbing his taste, he had never felt so alive, he for once in his life understood where his brother had been coming from when he admitted his feelings for the loud mouth Detective. He was sweet and strong the perfect combination for him, but Danny kept reacting that every time he kissed him or touched him, it burnt his skin and it was only one person’s fault… ,Steve’s . That is why he now had him captive so he could watch as he stole Danny away from him. Then it struck him, how to make Steve really suffer.

Finally Andrew pulled away; Danny’s neck was throbbing in one section from where Andrew had been “Making his mark!” maybe he was tired of Danny showing no interest? Was this his only chance? Even if it was there wasn’t much he could do, duct taped to a chair.

The knife was still firmly pressed to Danny’s neck. Steve looked at the blade as if it was laughing at him. Seeing Danny be kissed and touched and bruised by another man, there were no words. It felt like Andrew had cut him open ripped out his heart and made Danny stamp on it, even though none of this was his fault, he couldn’t help let one tear escape his control as Andrew made the exact same mark on Danny’s neck that Steve himself had not 3 nights ago. Steve was suddenly brought back to his reality by a heart shattering sound and seeing Danny shake his head in protest uncontrollably. That was when Andrew repeated his request, 

“Kiss me Detective?”


	7. Chapter 7

“Kiss me Detective?”

“WHAT THE HELL NOOO. DON’T YOU DARE YOU SICK BASTARD OR I SWEAR…” Screamed Steve but he didn’t. He still had the gag on, so the many words he wanted to scream were nothing but muffles against the harsh material; that was lining the inside of his mouth, the bitter taste that spread through his mouth and down his throat was sickening but nothing compared to the sharp tear he felt rip through his heart, a silent and uncontrolled tear slid down his bruised cheek. What was it about this man that had him crying more times than little Gracie. He couldn’t take anymore. Looking at Danny once more he gave in, he was losing too much blood and his injuries were taking their toll, he didn’t have long left and he didn’t want to even think about living to see Danny, his Danny kiss another man. I Love You Danny.

The SEAL was crying this is going extremely well though Andrew looking over at Steve. He had crumpled forward after screaming something against his gag. The thought of how much pain this was causing Steve just spurred him on even more. The fact he could force Danny to kiss him back made his mouth dry. He could make him do whatever he wanted and Steve would be right there, forced to watch as the man he loved kissed him, touched him, make love to him.

My god this guy is fucking mental!!!!!!! Thought Danny. He looked over at Steve desperately, Steve was failing Danny could see in his eyes that his body and his mind was giving up on him, the cool steel of the knife that separated him from life and death, Steve and death. Steve was his life, him and Grace where the only two things he cared about and he was either going to lose one or both. His necked throbbed where he had the bruise that Andrew had been piggish enough to give him and he was pretty sure that his heart was now in 1, 2, 3 million pieces. Steve was dying and fast, at Danny’s guess he had about half an hour to an hour to live if he didn’t get medical attention.

Andrew had already pulled away from Danny licking his lips, the sweet after taste of Danny flooded his mouth from his lips, and he tasted so… spicy. The only problem, he couldn’t make Danny kiss him through a gag, leaning forward making sure to rub his chest up against Danny, he pulled the gag away from his mouth, making the biggest mistake yet. Since when had Steve’s jersey cop ever been able to keep quiet? 

 

“ARE YOU NUTS? YOU ARE ACTUALLY INSANE? BECAUSE IF YOU THINK THERE IS ANYWAY ON THIS EARTH THAT I WOULD EVEN THINK ABOUT KISSING YOU, YOU ARE SADLEY MISTAKEN. I. LOVE. STEVE!” Danny shouted trying to move as much as he possibly could in protest without getting his throat slit, as he was reminded the cool blade was still pressed against his skin. “Steve buddy, come on look at me! I don’t care if you’re crying I have seen it before look at me! Come on babe I need you to look at me. His whole body was starting to shake and his eyes were darting to every corner of the room, it felt like it was closing in on him, Andrew showed no signs of caring. Moving the very tip of his fingers up and down Danny’s arm he repeated.

“I said kiss me detective or I ram the knife right through Steve’s heart! Then it literally will be in shreds!” he smirked as he felt his heart race, he was finally going to get what he really wanted, Danny to kiss him back. Danny was still panicking, he could see Steve slipping and there was nothing he could do, he couldn’t get to him. Right now there was nothing he would rather do than walk over to Steve, put one hand on his cheek so he could feel the rough scrap of stubble against his palm, look into his big blue eyes and pull him in for a deep kiss, the kind that even thinking about it made his heart race, his palms sweat and his head cloudy with nothing but desperate longing to be with man he loved. 

Looking over Danny could see that Steve started to slip in and out of consciousness. Steve’s head felt fuzzy and his eyesight was getting blurrier by the second. Before he ran out of time Steve wanted to run through how he would have asked Danny to marry him one more time. After buying the ring and setting things up back at home, Steve would have demanded Danny leave the paperwork until the next day so they could go home. He pictured driving Danny home, his palms sweaty against the steering wheel and his heel thumping up and down as they got closer and closer to home. When they arrived he would have done the check, keys, phone, gun, and ring before dragging Danny straight through the house and onto the lanai at the back where he would have lined the beach with candles and laid a checker blanket on the ground with two beers placed firmly in the sand. Then he would have almost definitely have told the blond to be quiet by now and drag him to the blanket. They he would have said,

“Danny you irritate me, A lot. I mean not a day goes passed you don’t nag at me for my driving or for not following protocol or hell giving you a kiss in public. I’m done I cannot have a boyfriend that demanding and over protective. I need a husband to be that demanding and overprotective, I need you to be in my life always. You and your loud mouth have seemed to have filled a piece of my heart that I didn’t even know I had, I was trapped in a lonely place but then you came and opened the door, you make me feel more alive and more happy than I ever thought I could and I thank god every night that he brought you to me. My life could only get better if you say yes and marry me?”

Now he would never know the answer…


	8. Chapter 8

“No Steve!!!” shouted Danny as Steve began to slip in and out of consciousness. “Come on please, Steve, look at me, babe?” Thankfully Danny’s shouts manage to keep Steve focussed in reality, forcing his eyes open he tilts his head to look at Danny, it still hung loosely, Steve didn’t even have the energy to hold his own head up, the blood leaking out his lip had dried leaving a bitter taste at the entrance of his mouth as he attempted to moisten his lips. What he saw was Danny basically leaning out of the chair to get to him, staring at the blondes bright blue eyes, flashed with concern, wrecked him, that was when he noticed it, Danny has managed to wiggle both of his legs out of the duct tape that was holding them to the chair. The brilliant thing was that Andrew hadn’t even noticed he had been doing it; he must have been doing it while Andrew was kissing him, so he just thought Danny was fighting him. The right arm with the duct tape was looking loose, but Steve wasn’t sure if it was undone yet. His man was amazing and he knew it, it made him love Danny more and he didn’t even know that was possible. Then the corners of his vision began to go blurry and his head began to fall back onto his sweat covered chest until the only thing he saw as his eyes closed was Danny, it would always been Danny, then the darkness took him. 

Danny watched as Steve’s whole body went limp and his breathing gradually got lower and slower, until he was almost certain Steve had stopped breathing all together. No! This couldn’t be happening!? Why was he being punished? What had he done so wrong, that god was taking one of the two things he couldn’t live without, he couldn’t breathe without, and he couldn’t be him without?

Leaning into his ear, making the sick -that had Danny had already forced back more times than he could count- reappear in his mouth, Andrew whispered “Better check he is really dead, don’t want him interrupting us again do we, not know that you are all mine, ay honey?” forcing his lips onto Danny’s and rubbing his hands all over Danny’s chest, taking in his taste. Finally after what felt like forever he pulled away, taking the cool blade off Danny’s neck and balancing it on the right arm of the chair. Wriggling himself off of Danny, he walked over to the corner of the room to pick up his discarded shirt, keeping his back to Danny. 

It was perfect; a sign from god, the knife just balancing there as the duct tape on his right arm snapped, and a slight breath of relief escaped as he picked up the knife and quietly cut the other arm free, making sure to keep it there so it looked like he was still bound. 

Turning to face Danny, he looks at him adoringly, the man he loved and that was all there was too it. He sighed a love filled sigh and turned away to deal with Steve. He was either finally dead or sadly unconscious; he just hoped it was the first option. Leaning over Steve to take his pulse, Danny sensed his opportunity, grabbing the knife he lunges at Andrew. He was ready for Danny though. Quickly turning to face him, Andrew grabbed his knife wielding arm, twisted his arm causing Danny to instinctively turn around to stop the pain. Shit. Shit. Shit. Andre just smiles at Danny’s vulnerability, but there is no way in hell Danny it taking this without a fight. He lets his body shake as if it’s about to cave but then delivers a sharp kick to Andrews lower body. Andrew releases his grip on Danny and stumbles back, having the wind knocked out of him. Danny spins around as Andrew stands crouched over, breathing harsh and unsteady, he lunges again aiming to stab Andrew in the chest but he is too bloody fast! Dodging the launch, Andrew throws himself up against the wall, regaining his capability of breathing, he shakes his clouding head and focuses, and this is just a game to him.

Circling like a caged tiger, Andrew grins baring his teeth and launches himself at Danny! The first punch grazed Danny’s chin, he had noticed too late that that was the moment Andrew had chosen to strike, when the second punch doubled him over and expelled the last bit of choked air from his cowering lungs. It was a heck of a shot. Outside of having the wind knocked from him which he always hated, he could handle most things, a punch to the face and most of the time a kick to the groin but he hated this. Fortunately, he was used to it all. Unfortunately it had made Danny drop the knife.

He stood straight, eyes bulging with rage, and stared at Andrew, now he had him exactly where he had wanted him. 

“You…Absolute …” Danny took a lurching step forward with each word. On the third, he swung: “Bastard!” 

The blow felt too sluggish. Danny knew the second he launched it. Andrew simply ducked under it. Before Danny could even register the dodge, however, another body shot, this one to his ribs, sent fresh ripples of pain through his torso. He didn’t fall—he made absolutely sure he did not fall—but it was a lot closer than he’d have liked. 

That was when Andrew went in for another shot. Danny managed to shove him off. Seeing Andrew scoot across the room and crush into the wall opposite, gave Danny the second wind he needed. Covering the distance between the two men he threw three more punches each landing in a sensitive area of Andrews’s body, one to the stomach, one to the groin and one to the neck. When Andrew had crashed into the wall, he had gone face first before Andrew crumpled to his knees in agony.

Then, he stood again. Dragging his body to his feet using the wall, Andrew stood and stared at him, hate in his eyes he turned his bruised cheek and sat out two teeth covered in his own blood before wiping the excess fluid away.

It was unreal. Between the pain in his guts and ribs and the general confusion the sight of seeing Andrew back on his feet so quickly startled him and left him vulnerable for a little too long. Danny had also turned to check on Steve who was still unconscious but breathing, he was still breathing…

Click. The sound of Danny’s upper and lower rows of teeth making unplanned contact sickened him. Still, he kept his feet. He had to. Falling down was not an option, he couldn’t give in he had to fight, he had escape for himself and for Steve, he had to get some form of help, any help.

The sudden attack, knocks Danny off balance and he loses his baring’s momentarily, then he sees the knife lying next to him, he must have dropped it during their fist fight, snatching the up he turns to face Andrew but he is met with a blow to the cheek, his already messy hair had no control, he was certain he had sweated all the gel off, he hated to even think about what he looked like, stop not now Williams!

Grabbing Danny from behind, Andrew twists his left arm up behind his back and up in between his shoulder blades, causing Danny to yelp out, his knife arm still free but that was what Andrew wanted. Danny had been in a similar situation but it was Steve holding his arm and their lives together were just starting, he had just shot Duran and him and Steve where in a full blown argument when Steve had complained that Danny had just shot his only lead. After shouting back and refusing to remove his finger from Steve’s face, he had twisted Danny’s arm forcing him to the ground, when he finally released Danny, he gave Steve a nice right hook blow for good measure, what he wouldn’t give to be there right now. 

He was silent for too long, putting his hand over Danny’s knife hand, Andrew gained full control of his hand, he could do whatever he want, make Danny stab himself, looked like his best option, then he heard Steve stir in the corner of the room and his eyes fluttered open, taking in his surroundings, before his eyes settled on Danny and Andrew. What the hell had happened? His ribs hurt like a bitch whenever he drew in a breath and everything and anything ached. That was when Andrew flashed him the smile as black as the devils heart, he knew something was wrong. 

Andrew had it; he knew exactly what he could make Danny do. It would be the end of Danny and Steve, this was going to be so sweet and he got to witness the aftermath as well. Still full control of Danny’s knife hand and the way Danny’s other hand was positioned he could use that to steer Danny where ever he wanted, leading him over to Steve.

Danny suddenly realised what Andrew was going to make him do, and he was completely powerless to stop him in every way possible, if he lashed out with his feet he would only make it happen quicker, there was nothing he could do. Steve suddenly starts to thrash uncontrollably trying to escape his now destined fate, it was impossible, it was almost unbearable to look at the horror and fight in Danny’s eyes. He could see there was nothing he could do, he muffles something against the rag and closes his eyes. 

“NO GOD PLEASE NO!” Danny screams at the top of his lungs but it is too late, using his full control over Danny’s body, he pushes Danny forward the knife out making him stab Steve straight in the chest. “NNNOOOOO YOU MONSTER, IM GOING TO KILL YOU! IM GOING TO KILL YOU!!” Danny screamed as the blood from the wound in Steve’s chest began to drip out onto his hand, it was warm and sticky, he was going to be sick, tears were streaming down his face as he took in Steve’s reaction, his whole body arching in pain and a scream escaped, yet his eyes remained closed but they tightened . Danny still had his hand firmly placed around the blade, Andrews hand cupping his holding it in place, then forcing him to twist the blade, Steve eyes burst open and he lets out a ear splitting scream!!! Tears running down his cheeks, he begins to choke on his rag and in a way his breathing. The pain was unimaginable; he wouldn’t wish it on his worst enemy… well maybe Andrew, actually definitely Andrew. His breathing had quickened, this was so unfair, and why had this bastard been so hell bent on taking every good thing away in his life. Danny wanted to let go, he wanted to step back, but Andrew wouldn’t let him, he was forced to watch Steve.

Danny looked deep into Steve’s eyes as they screamed his pain, his hurt, his final fight… No way in hell.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I hope you all have strong stomachs haha, mahalo for reading Keep SMiling

There was no way in hell that this was over! Andrew had loosened his grip, and Danny took full advantage. “YOU BASTARD!” digging his elbow into the man’s stomach then spinning around, Danny pulled the blade out of Steve and plunged it straight into Andrew’s stomach! Biting down on his lip he watched as Andrew crumpled to the floor grasping the knife in his stomach as Danny let go. Andrew fell to the stone floor with a thump gasping and stuttering, trying to get more breath in but there wasn’t any to take in. 

“Dannny…. Danny why… did you do this… We could have been happy!” he choked out holding the knife that was penetrating his body; looking down at it he regretted taking it out in the first place. Things could have gone differently if he had just left it in his holster, blood started to leak from the wound onto his naked torso.

Danny stood over Andrew as he lay withering on the ground looking for an answer to his dying question. “You don’t get it do you?” said Danny kneeling down beside the dying man, the man that had tortured and almost definitely killed the man he was completely and utterly in love with. “I AM IN LOVE WITH Steve AND YOU ARE NEVER, EVER GOING TO CHANGE THAT!” he said into Andrew’s ear through his gritted teeth, with that he stood up and thrust his foot down on the handle of the blade, pushing it in deeper into Andrew’s stomach with a sickening snap and crunch. Danny watched as the lights went out in Andrew’s eyes. He was finally dead, after hours of endless torture, he was dead.

Looking down on the psychopath before him, Danny sighed, just because he was dead did not mean that the recovery after something like this was going to be any easier. Steve, turning around to look at his partner, he ripped the knife from Andrews chest and gently cut Steve free and lifted him from the chair to lie him on the floor. Feeling for a pulse, Danny couldn’t find it. Why couldn’t he find it?

Gently shaking Steve’s shoulders, choking back tears he managed to say “Steve, come on babe, it’s over, come on please Steve open your eyes for me. Please!” Instead of coming across strong, Danny’s voice was weak and frail, full of pleading for Steve to just wake up. Because he couldn’t be dead, he wouldn’t allow him to be dead, he was super SEAL, Gracie’s super SEAL and Danny loved him. He never said it enough, “I love you Steve, just please wake up!” kneeling down beside Steve but his body was limp and there was no gentle rise or fall of a chest that Danny loved waking up to, it remained still and silent. 

Using one of the strips of his ripped shirt he held it to Steve’s wound hoping to stem the flow of blood, soaking through the material, Danny panicked grabbing another piece of material and holding in on Steve’s stomach. He had run out of cloth there was another piece at the edge of the room, standing up to get it, Danny got 5 feet away and his legs started to buckle beneath him and he came crashing to the ground, his hips taking the brunt of it, he let out a moan in agony.

Danny tried to prop himself up on his elbows and support him weight enough to get back to Steve’s side. He was only 5 feet away but in his state he had more luck running a marathon. Thank god Steve’s eyes were closed; Danny didn’t think he would have been able to handle seeing the glass look in Steve’s eyes.

Danny was losing all his strength and quickly, everything was going dark around him, his arms gave way from underneath him and his body fell to the ground, when he hit the ground the pain was unbearable, three broken ribs before five now. His hands reached for Steve but he was just out of reach, panting deeply he tried to reach for him but Steve just lay there motionless, arms lying askew beside him, bones sticking out. His shirt ripped and covered in his own blood and sweat, Danny could see the rip where he had been forced to stab him so clear it made him wince. That’s when his eyesight went blurry and his stretching arm went dead.

His head was pounding, his eyes fluttered open slightly, nope it wasn’t his head pounding then what was? He could barely lift his head to determine the source of the noise, it was the door, someone was banging at the door and it was going to cave in any second. That’s when he heard a beautiful noise, the sound of his name and Steve’s being shouted at the top of the person’s lungs, and he just didn’t have any fight left. “Gracie… Steve…” Then everything went black

“STEVE... DANNY... BOSS?” Kono shouted searching every room in the filthy factory, there were so many rooms. 

“KONO HERE! Guys get this door open, they are in here!” Shouted Chin as Kono raced to the other side of the building, her heart was in her mouth the entire time, when they got that door open, what were they going to find? She didn’t have enough time to even think about it she was next to Chin in seconds, both of them had their guns raised, one member of HPD used the Enforcer to get the door open and stepped out the way as they breached.

“FIVE-0, HANDS WERE I CAN SEE THEM!” they shouted as they breached, scoping the little room, they did not expect to see Steve and Danny lying on the floor not moving and a figure in the corner, lying almost definitely dead on the floor, there was a faint outline of what Kono thought was a knife…

“CLEAR!” they shouted in unison, before HPD came running in all guns blazing. First checking that Andrew was actually dead, she ran to her friend’s aid. Chin was already at Steve’s side trying to find a pulse, Kono turned to Danny trying to do the same. Seeing his arm outstretched to Steve but not reaching broke her heart, then she felt it, a really faint pulse but it was a pulse. She shouted over her shoulder for a paramedic then looked to Chin, hoping.

Chin tried to find a pulse, that was the first thing he did, he could barely look at the state his two friends were in, blood everywhere on both men, both shirtless and Steve had horrific injuries that actually made him physically sick. He heard Kono shout for a paramedic, Danny obviously had a pulse, he begged to god to let him find Steve’s. He hoped he wasn’t too late.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, mahalo for reading, Keep Smiling :)

Steve opens his eyes to see Andrew whispering in Danny’s ear, Danny just stares at Steve with a cold and cruel look in his eye like he had never seen him before. Steve tries to move but he finds he can’t, he is bound somehow but he can’t tear his eyes away from Danny.

“It’s ok… I won’t tell anyone will you? He is out cold… he won’t even feel it or know what is happening… then it can just be the two of us forever… He never loved you anyway… I do… Just do it… Kill him!” Andrew was tracing Danny’s ear as he whispered to him.

“DANNY… PLEASE DON’T DO THIS! HE IS LYING!! I LOVE YOU!” Steve shouted to Danny but he couldn’t move, why couldn’t he move? Danny was walking slowly towards him, clutching the knife, his eyes had glassed over but he wasn’t stopping. Getting closer he raised the knife; Steve squirmed and wriggled but couldn’t move. “PLEASE DANNY, DON’T DO THIS… DON’T DANNY!” Danny lunged at him with the knife. “NNNOOOO…” 

“AAAHHHHH!” Screamed Steve as Chin stood over him grabbing his arms, he was having a nightmare. “DANNY? DANNY?” the tears were streaming down his cheeks as he wrestled with the sheets tucked tightly around him, Chin had a firm grip on him but you wouldn’t know it the way Steve was throwing him about. “DANNY WHERE ARE YOU?”

“Steve. Steve, its Chin, wake up?! Steve! Kono get the doctor” Chin had rushed to his friends beside as soon as he had started thrashing about in his hospital bed, Steve had been in a coma for a week and he should have been coming out of it and now he was it wasn’t in the way Chin and Kono hoped. Kono returned with the doctor, she gave Steve a sedative and he fell back into a hopefully peaceful sleep. 

“What the hell was that?” asked Kono cuddling into her cousin as the doctor finished administrating the sedative and Steve quietened down. He had been so peaceful, he just laid there, then all of sudden she didn’t know what was going on, he was screaming and crying and basically battering Chin unconsciously.

“I don’t know cuz, but hopefully it was a one off and he will be fine again soon, go sit back down and I will wake you if anything changes.” He said tightening her hug then letting go, she returned to her seat at the end of Steve’s bed, but she didn’t close here eyes. Why wasn’t Danny here, when Steve needed him most?

A Couple of Hours Later

Opening his eyes for the first time in what seemed like decades; Steve was blinded by a bright white light. Where the hell was he? Why was it freezing and where the hell was…

“Danny?” he choked out as he gained him bearings again. Pushing himself up in what he assumed was a bed; he looked around what surrounded him. He was in a hospital, shit he hated hospitals, Chin was asleep in one chair beside him and Kono in the one at the end of his bed. What the hell happened? Why was he in hospital? And where was Danny?

“Chin… Chin?” Steve asked as he gently shook him awake, it was like waking up Gracie when she fell asleep in his car on the way back from the movies, it had to be done just right or she would be extremely crabby until she fell back asleep. 

“Mmh… what?” he said rubbing his eyes, not quite awake, then he sees its Steve talking to him, he quickly sits up and shouts to Kono to wake up before turning back to Steve, god he looked bad, no doubt he would want to know everything, this was going to be hard. “How are you are you in a lot of pain?”

“Surprisingly, not, which is weird seeing as I have only been out a few hours right, guys?” Steve replied letting out a groan as he readjusted himself in his bed. “Where is Danny?” by this time Kono had pulled her chair over so she sat beside chin. Even at the mention of Danny’s name, the atmosphere in the room changed dramatically. Steve looked from Chin to Kono, both of them were avoiding his eye contact and he just knew… something was wrong.

“Listen, Steve.” Kono began but Chin took her hand and shook his head, her head sunk as she took the hint, it should be Chin to explain, before she exploded. Steve just looked at him friends as they what? Sent telepathic messages to each other now? 

“Come on this isn’t fair, just please tell me what the hell is going on!” shouted Steve, he was getting edgy. Why weren’t they telling him, what has happened? Unable to look at the cousins, Steve scanned the room looking for a way out, and then he saw it. Sitting on the table beside his bed, wide open was the ring box. The way the light shimmered off the white gold, it highlighted the beautifully engraved letters, that’s when it hit him. “Danny is gone… isn’t he? “He whispered, his voice had never sounded so frail and weak, but he didn’t care, he knew he was right, and on this one occasion he wished he was wrong.

By the look on Chin and Kono’s faces he knew, he just knew he was right. Chin rested his hand on Steve’s shoulder and gave him the best reassuring look he could, but the watery rims of Kono’s eyes spoke the answer.

“Yes, Danny has left. You have been in a coma for a week now Steve, after you passed out, Danny stabbed Andrews and killed him. Then, his own injuries started to take their toll. When we breached what we saw was Danny lying on the floor unconscious his arm stretched out, as though he was trying to get to you, but he didn’t reach. He was finally checked out a few days ago and he said he couldn’t be around you anymore, knowing that it was his fault that you could have died. Living with the fact that he was the one that could have pushed you over the edge was just too much. He asked me to give you this.” Chin finishes handing Steve and envelope, white with Danny’s hand writing. 

This had happened before, Steve remembered too well, walking into an empty office, not knowing Danny had been forced at gun point to write him a letter telling Steve all his feelings before getting tortured until Steve came in and did his best to rescue him, before nearly killing Andrew’s brother Matthew’s. 

Taking the white envelope from Chin, his hands an un-natural shake to them, reading the front a smile snuck its way onto Steve’s face, it read My Neanderthal, My Steve. Carefully turning it over Steve opened up the envelope and began to read.

Steve  
I know this must be hard for you, knowing this is the second time I have had to write you a letter to explain my feelings and then disappear.   
Steve you need to know, I love you, so much. The way you wake me with kisses in the morning, the way your skin gleams after a swim, the way you loved me back, despite all my flaws, it’s what makes my life worth living.  
I feel awful doing this over a letter, but here it goes. You deserve better than me –shut your mouth, I know you will be protesting, so Chin slap him if he opens his mouth- you really do, when Andrew made me shove that knife into your stomach, I swear I felt like doing the exact same thing to myself. I really don’t know if I can live with myself, knowing I could have killed you. I have cried myself to sleep every night since and I’m sure I will be doing the same for the foreseeable future. I want nothing more than when I am crying for you to wrap your arms around me and say “its ok Danno, I will fix it.” 

Why can’t you do it this time Steve? Why not this time?   
I could have seen us in this for the long run. I am so sorry I had to go and spoil it. Please, please look after Gracie for me, because I don’t know if I will be returning.  
I love you Steve, don’t ever, ever forget that. 

You were the one.

Danno x

The doctor had been and gone, giving Chin the results. Steve just remained silent; he stared at the piece of paper with the swirly words on it. They were not his Danno’s words, he couldn’t be gone. What did he mean he couldn’t live with himself knowing what he had done? What was he going to do? He had to get to him, he had to.

“Flat 23, Hoboken Road, New Jersey,” Chin said, sitting staring at the wall, turning to face Steve, he leant in closer and took his friends hand in his own. “That is where Danny is,” Chin let go of his hand, leaving the ring box clutched firmly in Steve’s. “The doctor says you’re free to go,” he continued throwing the bag onto Steve’s bed and helping him up. Steve just looked at him, Chin smiled and stood aside

“Go get him, before he does something stupid!”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thanks for sticking with our boys I am sure you are going to love this chapter! Please read and review, Mahalo Keep Smiling :)

Lying on the extremely uncomfortable sofa, Danny looked out the window to the lights of New Jersey; he had almost forgotten their subtle beauty. The telly blaring in the back ground, muted by the sound of the traffic, Danny took a deep breath, wishing it was the sound of the Hawaiian waves he was hearing instead. Suddenly he sat straight up and shook his head. WAIT, WHAT? Did he really just think that, did he really just wish he heard the sound of the waves instead of his home town traffic? The fact the rain was bombing the house didn’t help, the way the lights shined on the windows made the rain look multi-coloured, he could picture Gracie sitting at the front window, tracing every line of rain, deciding which colour she favoured. 

“Steve’s fault!” he muttered under his breath, rubbing his hand through his untamed hair, teaching him to “love the water” and “embrace your inner Hawaiian”. Steve. “Oh fab that’s what you should go and do Williams, start to think about the man you loved and nearly killed. Not like you haven’t been thinking about that at all…” lying back down on the couch, Danny pulled up the patch work quilt around his neck and snuggled his head into the pillow. The way too familiar feeling of tears took over, as he began to sob into the pillow, he had nearly killed… 

Danny hadn’t slept in a week, even if he did his cousin would have to wake him up, when he burst into fits of screams in the middle of the night, every time he was still asleep, dreaming of that second he was made plunge that knife into Steve… here we go again, the tears just kept flowing, thankfully every night the pillow he kept his head in muffled the sound of his sobs so his cousin didn’t hear.

-Knock at the door-

“Who the hell would knock at the front door, in the pouring rain at 3 in the morning?” Danny asked himself, wiping away his stray tears and unwrapping himself from the warmth of his blanket. The door knocked again. “I’m coming! God’s sake, knock the house down why don’t you? It’s not like we need it!” reaching the door and twisting the key in the lock, before swinging it open to see a dark figure standing in the rain with their back to Danny, then they turned around…

“Can I help you with something?” Danny asked the delivery guy, who was trying and failing to hide his shivers as the rain soaked him through and through. He had a package under his arm and took his hat off.

“Is a Daniel Williams here?” he asked looking at the address stuck onto the packet, why the hell did he have to get the night shift? His wife could go into labour at any moment!

“Present!” Danny retorted it was bloody freezing out here, why couldn’t people just leave him to mope in peace. Ripping the handwritten address of the packet, the delivery guy handed Danny the package, shoved his hat back on and took off. Standing there in the doorway Danny’s mouth had dropped open, no one knew he was here apart from… Chin. Looking down at the package that had just been thrust into his hand, it couldn’t have been bitter than a fist. Seeing as the guy ripped the address off before he could see the handwriting Danny had no idea unless it was Chin, turning it over –door still wide open- Danny ripped into the package, tipping its contents out onto his bruised and strapped hand. Out came… a jewellery box, the look of confusion that took over Danny’s face was one not to be missed. Why the hell was someone sending him jewellery? Opening up the little box, a note fell out onto the concrete steps, closing it again before bending down to pick it up, he read the words sketched over the thin piece of card,

“My life will be nothing…”

“If you won’t share it with me…” said a voice from the dark, Danny looked up and searched for an answer to the strangers voice. Standing at the bottom of the stairs, soaked to the skin, dripping wet and just standing there looking up at him, was Steve. 

“What are you doing here Steven?” Danny managed to scramble out, he couldn’t manage to drag his eyes away from the now see through blue shirt that clung to Steve’s abs, it was way too distracting. Steve slowly climbed the steps towards Danny; he wanted to say something but the lump in his throat refused to let him, Steve allowed himself to stop on the top step. Danny looked up into his deep blue eyes; there was basically no room between the two men. Steve was shivering but being this close to Danny again warmed his heart, and that is all that mattered. The warm feeling of a tear ran down Danny’s cheek, Steve lifted his hand and gracefully wiped the tear away before leaving his hand where it was. Danny snuggled his cheek into Steve’s hand before placing his own over the top, how he had missed those hands, the way they would hold him and make him feel safe, again.

Steve pulled Danny’s face to look at him, he was worried he had been too late, good idea on his part to make the delivery guy go first, Danny probably wouldn’t have answered it if it had been Steve to knock. He couldn’t handle it anymore. Leaning in and brushing his lips against Danny’s he was home, he was just about to pull away to talk to Danny, when he felt Danny’s free arms wrap around his neck and deepen the kiss, moaning into the kiss as Steve gently nibbled on Danny’s bottom lip, begging for entrance, the blonde happily obliged as they wrestled for dominance. He had forgotten how good Danny tasted. After several minutes of basic wrestling, they broke apart gasping for breath, Steve was standing slightly in the shelter of the overhanging roof at the front of the house, he was still soaking wet, and Danny certainly didn’t care.

“Danny, I love you, I can’t lose you I have lost everyone that has ever meant anything to me and I can’t lose you I just can’t. It would be the complete end of me. I don’t care what happened all I care about is what we can make happen. Danny, will you please marry me? I don’t want to ever let you go, ever ever again.”

Finally managing to pull himself away from Steve he looked up at the man he loved, raindrops clung to his long black lashes, and his breathing was fast but so was his that kiss had been amazing, now he had just been proposed to, finally Danny managed to get enough sense about him to look in the box he had been clutching. It was a ring, a simple white gold band with something engraved on the inside. Taking it out of the ring box, Danny squinted his eyes to read the dainty writing. SJM. Putting the ring back in the box, Steve held his breath as his body started to shake and his teeth chattered. Throwing the ring box to Steve, who caught it effortlessly, Danny ran back inside.

What was he supposed to do now? He was just standing on the front door of a man’s house he had never met after pouring his heart to Danny and all he could do was run away. Choking back the hurt in his heart and the tears in his eyes, Steve turned to go back out in the pouring rain and find a cab to take him back to the airport. He had lost the only important thing in his life. Danny. Twirling the ring box over in his fingers he let one tear escape, before starting to walk down the steps of the house.

“And just where do you think you are going Steven?” said the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, turning back around to face Danny, he saw him leaning against the door frame with his arms and legs crossed, all his body language was saying what the hell do you think you are doing? Walking out into the rain, Danny reached into his pants pocket and took out a box, identical to the one Danny had just chucked back to Steve, the look of confusion on his face was priceless and it made Danny smile. It had been the first time he had smiled in nearly a week and a half. Steve just looked at the ring box in Danny’s hand then back to the one in his. What the hell? “I was confused at first as well,” said Danny, answering Steve’s unspoken question, he really did know him too well, passing Steve his box, he opened it. Inside was the exact same ring he had given Danny except the one in this box had DW engraved on the inside. Passing his own ring box to Danny, he opened it and held it next to the one he had just given Steve. Looking at them both side by side, Steve came to the conclusion,

“We bought the same ring?” he asked looking back up to Danny, dragging his eyes away from the beautiful ring staring back at him from the box. 

“Looks that way, trust us to get this mixed up as well!” Said Danny in almost a laugh, then he got drawn back to the reality of the situation, his body lost its posture and his expression changed from joy to sadness. “We can’t do this… I can’t… I’m sorry Steve.” Closing the ring box and handing it back to Steve, but he didn’t take it. Just looking back up at Danny he smiled.

“You really don’t get it do you Danno?” he replied taking the box and removing the ring with SJM on it. “I don’t care anymore, what happened what you did, you couldn’t stop, there was nothing you could have done… hey listen to me” Danny had adjusted his eye contact looking anywhere apart from Steve, but his eyes would always find him. “I LOVE YOU! Do you want me to scream it and wake all these nice people up… ok I LOVE DANNY? THIS MAN RIGHT HERE I AM COMPLETELY AND UTTERLY IN LO….” Steve had decided to be funny and jump on the wall and swing on the lamp post as he screamed this at the world, making Danny climb up further into the rain in attempt to silence him.

“For god’s sake Steve, do you want us to get pummelled right here on the front door step?!” Hissed Danny covering Steve’s mouth with his hand in attempt for him to be quiet and not wake the entire fricken neighbourhood. He could tell Steve was smiling at him, which only made it harder for him to ignore and stay serious, that man just melted his heart. “If I say yes will you stop shouting?!” god he shouldn’t have said that. Why did Steve always get what he wanted?

Pulling Danny in closer so their bodies were touching, Steve leant in and whispered “yes” before pulling Danny in for another breath taking kiss, managing to distract Danny enough to slip the ring onto Danny’s finger.

“I will say yes, if you answer me one question…” he replied as Steve started trailing kisses down Danny’s neck, making his legs feel like they were about to cave beneath him. Steve pulled away at that, as both men stepped down from the wall before they almost definitely slipped and fell.

“Which is?” why couldn’t he just say it normally instead of seductively like that… 

“Will you marry me?” Danny replied holding up his own ring; Steve couldn’t say anything but his smile could speak a thousand words, if he wanted it to. Slipping the ring onto Steve’s finger a massive grin just spread across his face as Steve placed a gentle kiss on his lips, saying everything and nothing all in that one kiss.

“We should probably get on a flight back to Honolulu…” said Steve as they pulled away, but Danny just pulled him back in for a deep and very passionate kiss before muttering “We can get one in the morning…” and dragging Steve into the house, giggling like a teenager as he slammed the door shut.

There was no way they were letting each other get away ever again. But since when have their lives ever worked out right?


	12. Chapter 12

Back to waking up next to Danny, felt like the most natural thing in the world. Hearing his gentle snores and occasional mumble as he turned onto his side, couldn’t help but make Steve smile to himself? That blonde, sleeping right there next to him, was the most important thing in his life. Subtly stretching and yawning, he did his best to keep from disturbing Danny but he was a very light sleeper, despite what you may think. Yawning again was uncontrollable but understandable seeing as they hadn’t gotten much sleep last night…

Taking a deep sigh, Danny started his morning routine with the scheduled sarcastic comment, “Remind me again how you became a ninja, because your skills are on their way out my friend.” Danny kept his eyes closed so he wouldn’t smile once he caught sight of Steve’s dark blue ones, making his heart skip a beat every time, it never failed.

“Good morning to you too babe!” whispered Steve, leaning over and planting a gentle kiss on Danny’s lips, starting to pull away but then Danny started to return the kiss. Snaking his arms around Steve’s and pulling him on top, Steve happily obliges, rolling himself on to Danny, he places both of his hands either side of Danny’s head on the mattress, while planting cheeky kisses all down his neck and torso. Danny bucks his hips at Steve’s heavenly kisses, steadying himself by wrapping his leg around his waist. This is how he wanted to wake up every morning for the rest of life, and as soon as they got back to Oahu, he planned on doing just that.

“We… are… going… to… miss… the flight!” breathed Steve between rough and fast kisses on Danny’s neck, only making him pull down harder, God he loved this man.

“There will be other flight…” Danny managed to pant out before Steve stopped kissing him sat up and stared at him. His hair was all in disarray, his breathing was hitched and he just stared back at him with his bright blue eyes. 

Planting one last kiss on those gorgeous lips, Steve sprung out of bed and was at the doorway in seconds. Danny just sighed and rolled over onto his stomach, throwing his head into the pillow as Steve just stood there laughing, at his completely hopeless in the mornings boyfriend, scratch that, fiancé, the thought of Danny marrying him just made him smile even more. Soon he would be his and only his, with that he walked down the stairs to make breakfast, their flight was in 4 hours. 

Back in Oahu

Rolling up outside HQ in the Camaro, it was business as usual. The ride had been silent, for no other reason than the fact they couldn’t believe they were engaged and the fact they were still shattered. After arriving back in Oahu a couple of hours ago, everyone in Hawaii was just waking up; Steve managed to get an ok amount of sleep, Danny’s hand clutched firmly in his own. Danny hadn’t known whether to be flattered or worried it was a threat that Steve was serious about never letting him go again! 

Noticing the engine cut out and the familiar sound of McGarrett taking the keys out of the ignition and sighing, Danny was pulled back to the real world, his world and the only one he wanted to be in. 

“Bet you 5 bucks Kono tackles you first,!” said Steve as he stepped out the car and tossed the beloved keys to his fiancé, of course he caught them one handed without even looking, but that was Danny, just too cool.

“Ok fine but I bet you 10 if Chin comes up and gives you a handshake and a smile, ha-ha oh and a pat on the back!” retaliated Danny as he swung the car door opened, and slammed it shut, and then Steve was at his side, where he always wanted him to be. How was it possible to be this happy? He had no idea but he didn’t care anymore. He was not going to ruin this again. Steering him towards the building, Steve flung his arm around the Jersey man’s shoulder as Danny rolled his eyes, but he didn’t complain, why would he?

Walking through the familiar glass doors was them coming him, time to collect my bet thought Steve as Kono came flying towards them,

“DANNY!” she shrieked throwing her arms around the slightly scared detective, but he responded to the hug anyway, she had missed him! 

By this time Chin had joined the group but instead of just giving Steve a handshake he pulled him into a hug which was really unlike Chin, “Mahalo for bring him back safe!” he whispered before pulling away and going over to wrestle Kono from Danny, but Steve stopped him with an outstretched arm and a slight shake of the head. Walking over to the entangled pair, he just smiled and lightly touched Kono’s arm signalling for her to let go, but he couldn’t just leave it at that, as Kono pulled away he couldn’t help himself.

“Thank you Kono, because I would not appreciate you suffocating my fiancé before I even get a chance to get him down that aisle!” with that Kono nearly fainted in joy and there was no hiding the massive smile that appeared on Chin’s face, he was so happy for them but of course he couldn’t get a word in edge ways as Kono started demanding to know the details.

“How did you find him? How did you do it? Did he tackle you Danny and threaten to water board you until you said yes? No shame in it boss, how much did you pay him to say yes? OWH, I was joking, come on guys spill!” looking at each other, they all just burst into laughter as Kono rambled thousands more questions at them by this time they had all moved to the security of Steve’s office all taking their individual seats. Then they heard a slight knock at the door, chin ran to check who it was as Danny and Steve started to divulge into Steve’s proposal.

“May I help you?” asked Chin as he opened the door to an elderly woman, walking through the glass doors with a cane and a whooper of a black eye.

“I am Sue, I was the only survivor of the shooting at the Jewellery store, and they said you wanted to see me Lieutenant Kelly?” she said hobbling into the centre of the room but still out of view of the rest of the team. 

“Oh sorry Mrs Walters, I was not expecting you until tomorrow…” but he was interrupted by a distant shout on Kono’s part,

“Hurry up cuz, even you would be going awh right now!”

“I’m sorry mam but I think there is someone here that you would be better speaking to than I!” with that Chin helped her over to a chain then speed walked to Steve’s office, poking his head in to say that he should here this. Danny looking just as puzzled as Kono followed Steve out to the bull pen where they all saw Sue sitting in the chair humming quietly, waiting for their return.

“Sue? I thought you were… I mean how you did…?” asked Steve rambling on until he felt a swift clap to the back of the head from Danny, allowing him to finally spit out “I thought they killed you all?” he had wanted to sound more sensitive than that, but when anything involved Danny, he tended to just get straight to the point.

“Honey, I was in the army for 12 years amongst other things I was trained in hostage situations, there was nothing I could do for anyone else, there was no way out. I grabbed the red pen in my blouse, broke it and let that drip onto my stomach when they weren’t looking. It looked like I had already been shot…” she said in a sad voice, her head tilted in shame as she recalled the entire event from last week. 

“Hey, hey Sue, it’s ok, you did everything you could have,” Danny said walking over and kneeling beside her, resting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. 

“How do you know Sue Danny?” asked Steve, a smile unfolded across his face, he already knew the answer but he was going to enjoy getting Danny to admit it, he crossed his arms across his chest as Danny stood to his regular height. The only thought going through his head. Shit.

“Well… em… I guessed?” Danny shrugged his shoulders and running his hands nervously through his hair, now he knew where his daughter got it from, again, shit! Steve leaned in closer to his partner, until he was right next to his ear and whispered,

“Nice try,” God this was going to be fun.

“I helped him pick out his engagement ring for you Steve!” piped in Sue; Danny was half relieved half infuriated. Relieved because now he didn’t have to admit to Steve he needed help picking out an engagement ring but infuriated because Steve was looking really smug about it, his phone started to vibrate in his pocket. He thought about answering but he was having way too much fun, winding Danny up.

“Oh really Daniel, you had Sue here pick out my engagement ring… oh I feel special now. Not every guy gets help to pick out the ring, oh wait a minute…” but he was cut off by Sue once again, thankfully the phone had now stopped, as he focused on Sue.

“Same goes for you smart ass, I helped him pick out your ring too Daniel, that is why you have matching, call yourself police officers…” she said laughing, putting pressure down on her cane and pushing herself up off the seat, she looked at the team standing around her. “I assume this can wait until the celebrations of today are over Lieutenant? Good, I will be off then, congratulations gentlemen, don’t fuck it up.” With that she was gone. 

During some point, Kono had slipped out because she was now standing gleaming at the men in front of her with a bottle of champagne in her hand and 4 glasses. “I had too much money anyways…” seeing as Kono had gone to all this trouble, the guys didn’t really feel like putting a downer, so they all went along. Placing the glasses on the desk and popping the cork, filling each glass to the brim before passing it to each of her fellow teammates. Rising her glass in the air, followed soon by the other men, “To Steve and Danny, I am so happy for you guys seeing as it took you long enough to start with, congratulations and as Sue said don’t fuck it up!” in unison they all cried “To not fucking it up!” before laughing it off and downing the champagne. 

Steve’s phone would not quit, so he excused himself and went to his office, wiping his lips dry of champagne bubbles, he took out his phone and saw he had one new voice message. Clicking play he held the phone to his ear.

“Hi Steve, its Catherine…”


End file.
